paciencia para mi venganza
by kena86
Summary: negs "negapato" vive rapido la vida, y su amado drake le enseñara ser paciente. peligrosamente paciente. yaoi slash gay
1. Chapter 1

"¿Cómo se entero?, ¿adonde fue?, por dios que no haya hecho nada malo," se lamentaba un joven pato que iba a su departamento, conteniendo las lagrimas de frustración, preocupacion e impotencia, ¿Qué podia hacer?, no sabia donde estaban, y no tenia caso buscar, es mejor esperar noticias en su departamento, noticias buenas.. Y no malas.

-¿drake?- escucha una voz, al buscar el origen, se encuentra con su exnovio, nega, quien lo abraza por detrás.

-ahora no, neg, por favor- pidio drake tapandose las lagrimas, y entrando a su depa lo mas rapido posible, pero nega entra, y drake no esta de humor para discutir, asi que se lo permite, se sienta en su sillon, y vuelve a taparse la cara apoyandose en las rodillas, neg, se mantiene serio, pero se acerca para sentarse junto a drake. "paciencia y encontraras tu oportunidad", eso le enseño drake, ahora lo domina.

Unos meses antes

La universidad canard, el es listo, el es fuerte, el siempre consigue lo que quiere, a cuesta de lo que sea, el cree que es el mejor. Hasta que..

En el laboratorio de la universidad, ese estupido cara de raton, siempre tiene que robar todos los focos del laboratorio, pero mas de un año, y no nos descubrieron, también robamos en el salon de construccion de robots, para el payaso, hoy quiero salir temprano, no importa que no vaya a clases, tengo las mejores calificaciones, y soy su mejor prospecto en deportes, por eso nunca le dicen a mi papa, pero esto se esta volviendo rutina, necesito un cambio o me volvere loco.

-¡oh rayos!- maldijo Marc, ese bruto grandote, que gusta usar fuerza bruta, puede llegar ser muy malo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto de mala gana.

-olvide mi hacha, en un momento vuelvo- "que raro, se ve alterado, estoy aburrido con este cuarteto de chiflados, mejor lo sigo" refiriendose al grupo que espera que el raton termine de robarse los focos, ansiosos de robarse, las herramientas de ingeriría robotica, las semillas de investigación y los botes de agua de la cafeteria-

-voy con marc, no me esperen-anuncio al retirarse. "Ese cabezon nunca tiene la decencia de limpiarse las botas, asi es facil seguirle el rastro".

"¿Adonde habra ido?, parece que salio al patio.. No, esta en el taller de aviacion, que raro, no tiene cerebro para entender esas cosas"

-¿y como sabemos que no viniste a robar?-"¿Quién sera?".

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones enano-"parece que va empezar una pelea"

-pues te las veraz conmigo si robaste alguna de mis herramientas- "esa voz es de otro, ya casi llego"

-oye, tranquilo, solo vine por mi hacha-"¿Qué le pasa a su voz? De repente es alegre y tranquila"

-¿Cómo olvidaste tu hacha en el taller de aviacion?-.

-yoooo…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-"finalmente llego, vaya, el que parece aficionado a los aviones tiene la capacidad para enfrentar a marc, y tambien esta… ¿Quién es este delicioso pedazo de cielo?-¿Qué tal?, creo que no te conozco, soy neg..-.

-se quien eres, todos te conocen- me responde de forma cortante, nadie me ha hablado antes asi.. ¡me encanta!.

-¿y tu eres?-

-… -no quiere responder , piensa antes de decirlo-drake mallard-.

-emm, drake, voy a empezar de una vez o si no se me hace tarde- dice McQuack entrando al taller.

-mas les vale no estar robando, un dia los atrapare, ya voy joe- dice drake siguiendo al piloto.

Marc y yo quedamos solos, pensaba seguir a drake dentro del taller de aviacion, pero me contuve para hacerle preguntas a marc. -¿y bien, que hacia tu hacha en el taller?- le repeti la pregunta.

-la verdad, es que vengo a verlo a el- dijo con ojos de soñador.

-¿a drake?-.

-no, a joe McQuack, desde el primer año, me escondo tras cortinas, ahí olvide mi hacha-.

-¿desde primer año?, ¿y drake? ¿es nuevo?-

-¿Cómo? No, el lo acompaña desde el primer año..-

-¿Qué?, rayos cuanto tiempo desperciado, bueno sera mejor que desde mañana empiece la caceria-.

-olvidalo neg, le gustabas los primeros meses, y después empezo a quejarse de que no ibas a clases, que eras un presumido, incluso te llamo ladron, y esas cosas, yo creo que ahora te odia-.

-… eso ya lo veremos mañana- sonrio improvisando un pequeño plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente:

-¿vieron la cara del gerente?, ahora tendra que volver nuevos videojuegos-

-y todo por que causaste un cortocircuito en el lugar entero-.

-y nadie se dio cuenta, ¿no fue perfecto, neg?-

-yo te doy un 7-

-¿7?-

-si, porque no ser descubiertos, ¿¡pero ahora donde vamos a ir, para pasar el tiempo, pedazo de inutil!?- exclamo enojado neg.

-¡oh!, lo siento-.

-mmph, ya vayanse, quiero arreglar un asunto, vamos marc-

-¡adios jefe!- se despidieron el cuarteto de los patos superiores.

Ya es la hora de la salida de la universidad, es viernes, asi que tal vez haga un arreglo para vernos, y de paso darle un empujon a marc.

-oh, rayos- exclamo marc.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-olvide que hoy salen mas temprano-

-¿Qué?, ¡eres un zoquete! ¡muevete!- ahora corremos para alcanzarlos, llegamos casi sacando el pulmon.

Pero que sorpresa, todos se fueron, menos nuestros objetivos, ¿Por qué no se fueron?.

-uff, uff, toma aire, ejem, oigan, chicos- McQuack y Mallard observan a los que se acercan.

-vaya, que milagro que se te ve por aquí- dijo drake sarcasticamente.

-de hecho, vengo a ver esa fuga- mintio neg.

-¿Qué fuga?-pregunto drake. Preocupado.

-esa fuga que se abrio, en el taller de carpinteria, como hoy no se usa, de seguro ya se inundo.-

-¿Qué? ¡oh, no! Debemos evitarlo-dramatizo drake tomando la delantera, neg, sintiendose con suerte, lo sigue, a marc le extraña que McQuack no siguiera a mallard, pero mejor para el.

-pues.. ¿Cómo te va con el avioncito?-

-eh… bien, es un modelo a escala de un proyecto que espero hacerlo realidad- recito joe.

-ah, es genial.. Interesante- en realidad no tenia mucha idea.

-¡deja de apretarme!-pedía Drake a neg, cuyas manos parecian encajarse en su trasero, mientras lo estimulaba en una esquina del taller-¡basta!-.

-deberias relajarte, ¿o vas a negar que te gusto?-

-si hubiera escuchado bien, fue hace mucho tiempo, ay, ¿¡acaso quieres romperme los pantalones!?- se queja drake evitando un beso de neg.

-¿entonces porque estas dejando de resistirte?-murmuro triunfante neg, pidiendo un beso, el pobre drake, esta apunto de entregarse por completo.

-¡drake, tu padre llego, dice que te apures!-la voz de McQuack resono en el pasillo, asi en vez de recibir un beso, tuvo un empujon que lo manda al otro lado del taller. "wow, que fuerza, si de verdad no hubiera querido hacerlo, la hubiera usado desde el principio", penso alegremente neg, mientras ve a drake correr a velocidad afuera del instituto.

-hola papa- saludo drake un poco nervioso, se amarro su sueter a la cintura, para ocultar el problema que le causo neg.

-vamos chico, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta el señor al observar a su hijo sonrojado.

-fuimos asegurarnos que no hay fugas en otros salones, me aleje tanto, que tuve que regresar corriendo- improviso bastante pronto.

-bien.. Vamos McQuack luego se me hace tarde- llamo el señor mallard al joe.

-¿vas con ellos?- pregunto marc.

-es amigo de mis padres, y ellos estan mucho tiempo volando, son pilotos, y..-explicaba joe mientras subia al auto de mallad.

-les estas dando mucha información a este chico, ¿Quién es?- interrumpio el señor mallard, desconfiado.

-es… - joe no sabia el nombre del grandote.

-bien, vamonos- corto antes de poner en marcha el auto.

-tonto, tonto- se golpeo en la cabeza, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar decir su nombre?.

-¿Qué te pasa?- llega neg, y divertido como se golpea.

-no le dije a mi nombre a McQuack, sigo siendo un extraño para el- sigue golpeandose.

-últimamente eres caso perdido- neg toma camino y marc lo sigue muy desanimado.

-¿lograste algo?- pregunto marc.

-estuve apunto de hacerlo mio, hasta que "papi" lllego-

-¿entonces?-

-tendre que improvisar otro plan.. Espera.. Tu escuchaste algunas platicas mientras los espiabas ¿no?, dime que le gusta a drake- exigio neg.

-en realidad no hablan mucho.. Espera, a drake le gusta mucho los comics, sabes, especialmente que siempre ganen los heros, los finales felices, ¡oh, oh!, pero últimamense te estaba quejando que no podia ir ver el estreno de una pelicula basada en comic, ¿Cómo se llama?.

-¿"la batalla de los patos espaciales"?-

-¡exacto!-exclamo marc.

-perfecto-.


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, sabado. Neg deja una nota bajo la puerta del departamento de drake.

Domingo temprano: un arreglado Neg (no como pingüino, mas bien ropa limpia, pero de malo) llega al departamento, comprueba su aliento antes de tocar. -ya voy- contesta drake del otro lado de la puerta y cuando se abre, se sorprende al ver que tambien esta arreglado, (ropa limpia y mejor peinado), incluso una cara de sorpresa al ver quien toco la puerta.

-¿listo para nuestra cita?- pero en vez de una respuesta verbal, recibe un puñetazo.-¡auch!-.

-solo lo dire una vez, ami no me das ordenes- dijo drake saliendo de su departamento, pasando a lado de neg, que aun sorprendido por el golpe recibido, se sorprende mas al ver que drake se detiene y aunque esta de espaldas, esta seguro que sonrie. "vaya forma de decir si", piensa neg, alcanzandolo para ir al cine.

Pero no eran los unicos que aprovecharon el domingo, hay una larga fila para ver la pelicula: -creo que debimos haber venido mas temprano- observa drake un poco desanimado.

-maldita sea, y ya pague los boletos, vamos; obligare al boletero a dejarnos entrar-replico neg, tomando del brazo al drake y jalandolo a la cabeza de la fila. -¡oye, ya quiero entrar, no pienso esperar!-.

-disculpe, pero no se puede, tiene que esperar en la fila, o tendre que llamar a seguridad- respondio con un poco de miedo ante neg, pero su situación era mas segura. Neg, perderia la paciencia y el control.

-me estas avergonzando- dijo drake cruzando los brazos y tratando de taparse porque los de la fila los estan viendo mal. Neg tiene que pensar rapido, o perdera otra oportunidad con el, pero antes de llegar a una conclusion, es jalado.

-¿drake, que haces?-pregunta neg al ver que este lo lleva a al lado contrario de la fila.

-debes ser paciente, si perdiamos la primera funcion, hubieramos entrado a al segunda- drake lo suelta y camina a un callejon.

-yo no espero… oye ¿adonde vas?- se extraña neg, lo sigue y para su sorpresa, le ensaña una escaleras al techo del cine.-¿vas a colarte?-.

-no voy a perderme este pelicula- dice drake tomando la delantera. Una vez en el techo, Neg le toca lucirse abriendo el seguro de la puerta y asi bajar, con mucho cuidado entran a la sala de cine, cortan sus boletos y se acomodan en sus lugares.

-y dices que yo soy el malo-.

-lo eres, pero nadie salio dañado por esto- replica drake.

-oye, si lo dices por..-

-¡ya va a empezar!- lo calla para ver la pelicula. Ahora que esta oscuro, neg, penso que era el momento perfecto para hacer un adelanto, mueve la mano, pero drake se la devuelve amablemente. Aunque se frustra, hace otro intento de pasar por el hombro, pero drake se lo vuelve a regresar, en su tercer intento, drake ya empieza a perder la paciencia, y se lo hace saber con un fuerte pellizco, asi que se queda sentado viendo la pelicula que no es tan mala.

Despues del cine, Neg trato de ser paciente, lo cual es muy difícil porque esta excitado, pero drake le divierte darle largas, le reto alcanzarlo en la entrada de la feria, después lo reto a encontrarlo en el laberinto de espejos, pero escapo y tuvo que buscarlo por toda la feria, tardo en darse cuenta que drake estaba en la parte mas alta de los juegos, viendolo como lo buscaba, pero apenas se distrajo, neg lo atrapo, se lo llevo a la casa de los sustos donde casi lo viola, pero se da cuenta que drake cambio con un maniqui (o sea que se iba a violar al maniqui) humillado, drake se le volvio a escapar, lo encuentra a la salida. Esta molesto, pero drake esta muy divertido -ya es hora de que me lleves al departamento- y le ofrece su mano, ¡por fin!, ya es bastante tarde, tiene que contentarse con caminar a su lado, hasta que llego a la puerta, sintiendose vencido, Neg esta punto de irse, pero.. - ¿crei que querias pasar?-.

-¿eh?, ¿en serio?- drake solo sonrie dejando la puerta abierta, sonriendo por su victoria, neg entra.


	4. Chapter 4

"no hay nada mejor que un virgen" piensa neg en la cama del departamento, mientra drake se toma un baño con la puerta abierta "este es el incio de una hermosa y larga relacion" piensa ilusionado, pero eso jamás pasara.

Drake no esta deacuerdo que su amigo joe McQuack este con Marc Quarck, pero después de muchas suplicas de parte del amigote de neg, permitio que acompañara a joe, mientras trabajaba en el taller de aviacion, drake esta convencido consigo mismo que joe nunca se fijaria en ese vago, mientras tanto acompañaria a neg a "estudiar", siempre era en el departamento de drake, menos los fines de semana que eran con los que estaba con su padre.

Llevaban un mes saliendo, y drake con disgusto veia que su amigo si estaba interesando en el fanatico del hacha. -¿estas celoso?- pregunta molesta neg al ver la cara fruncida que pone al ver al gran par.

-que va, solo me preocupa que ese vago juegue chueco con el pobre McQuack, el es muy sensible-.

-ah, no te preocupes, marc de verdad esta interesado con el piloto, pero hablando de otro tema, nunca has ido a mi casa, y mañana no esta mi padre, ¿quieres ir a conocerla?- su tono de voz dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

-por supuesto- responde drake a la vez que se acerca para darle un beso.

Al dia siguiente; en la residencia dallard (ya se, no soy muy original) la casa era casi una mansion.

-guag, tu casa es … grande- observa drake.

-gracias, apuesto que te mueres por conocer.. Mi cama-

Pasan a la casa, pero drake nota una luces encendidas al fondo y algo de ruido. -dijiste que no habria nadie en tu casa-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién rayos? - se pregunta mientras se dirigue a la fuente de luz, que resulta ser la sala y hay un hombre viendo la tele.- ¿papa?, crei que trabarias hoy-.

-Termine mi trabajo y me dieron el dia libre, y tal vez un mes- responde el señor con voz cansada.

-¿un mes?, ah, bueno, yo vine por algo…-

-¿Quién te acompaña?- pregunta, drake se sorprende porque ni siquiera a pasado a la sala.- pasa-.

-si señor, soy drake mallard- se presenta algo nervioso.

Ahora el señor dallar si se voltea a ver a drake, se parece a neg, pero un poco mas alto, con el cabello mas revuelto que lo hace ver joven y mucho mas atractivo, no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-hola chico, ¿Qué estudias?-

-ah, … quiero ser detective, pero tal vez primero pase por policia-.

-¿en serio?, pues yo soy detective, y soy el mejor policia, he tenido 5 premios, y mandado a los peores criminales a prision-

-¡¿en serio?, es genial- expreso admirado drake acercandose al señor dallard, a neg se le encendieron las alarmas.

-mejor nos vamos a mi cuarto, no quiero interrumpir tu descanso- dice jalando a drake que de malas lo siguio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu papa era detective? El puede enseñarme muchas cosas para cuando termine la universidad-

-porque casi nunca esta, esta muy ocupado- dice molesto neg, drake insiste hablar de su padre.

-¿Qué no oiste que le dieron un mes de vacaciones?, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad-

-¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi papa?- expresa ya enojado.

-.. ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre los arrebatos, paciencia, vamos no te enojes- drake lo tranquiliza con unos halagos y caricias.

Una semana despues, neg sospecha que drake se esta portando extraño, ya no estan juntos por mucho tiempo, y últimamente se desaparece y no lo encuentra durante horas, y cuando lo ve, jura ver una expresion de culpabilidad, ¿pero de que?. Y no puede contar con marc, porque finalmente logro empezar una relacion con el piloto, ha llegado encontrarlos en situaciones comprometedoras en el taller de aviacion después de clases.

Otra semana despues.

En la salida de clases. -¿drake? ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu departamento?- pide neg.

-lo siento, negy, pero tengo que ir a la plaza a buscar una placa conmemorativa, adiosito- se retira antes de que neg diga otra cosa.

Neg esta seguro de percibir mentira en sus palabras, pero drake a demostrado ser un personaje: trata de hacer cosas buenas, como limpiar parkes y cosas como esas, como si algun dia le fueran a poner una estatua, de seguro ira a limpiar la estatua para que lo pongan en primera plana mañana, mejor aprovecha y se roba unos videojuegos.

Esa misma tarde, llega a su casa, lo primero que nota es que esta muy silencioso, lo cual le extraña, porque su padre ha estado las semanas en la casa, viendo la tele y comiendo chucherias, "de seguro, ya le pidieron volver a trabajar" piensa, y se va a su cuarto, pero apenas llega y alguien toca a la puerta. "maldita sea, ahora tengo que volver" regresa maldiciendo, se lleva una sorpresa al ver que se trata de su amigo marc, quien tiene una expresion entre nerviso y serio. -¿marc?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no estabas con McQuack?- marc no contesta- ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-yo.. Yo…estaba con Joe en el taller..-

-¿si?-

-bueno joe esta durmiendo, pero yo estaba despierto, y..-parecia que no queria seguir contando.

-¿y que?, ¿Qué?- neg se empezaba a impacientar.

-le llego un mensaje de voz a su celular, era de drake… este es el celular de joe- muestra el teléfono de color rojo caqui.

-¿Qué mensaje?- su corazon empezaba acelerarse.

-sera… mejor que tu.. Lo escuches..- pone el mensaje.

"joe, voy a estar en el hotel sanit con draco, tu sabes el señor dallard, me llamas por cualquier emergencia"

-…-

Marc se pone mas nervioso ante el silencio de neg, que para el, era mala señal- ¿neg?.. ¿Jefe?

Neg, sale de la casa y se dirige a un lado, enfrente de la pared, marc lo sigue a mucha distancia y se le queda viendo. Y de repente empieza a golpear la pared, asusta mucho al grandote su repentino arrebato de ira, golpea varias hasta sacarse la sangre de los puños, marc teme que va terminar destrozandose los huesos de las manos, pero igual de repente termina. Espera un momento antes de hablar- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-

-…paciencia-

-¿eh?-

-solo necesito paciencia para una perfecta venganza, paciencia- dice con una maniatica sonrisa. -ahora, regresale su celular a McQuack, antes de que sospeche y deje de confiar en ti-.

-si, de inmediato- responde Marc retirandose enseguida.

Cuando finalmense te va, a neg se le escapan unas furiosas lagrimas.

presente

"¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme asi?" Piensa furioso neg, mientras sigue observando a drake muy preocupado, "nunca sabras que espere una oportunidad para seguirte a ti y a mi papa, tomarles una fotos, y mandarselas a tu padre, seguro por tu expresion, debio obligarte decirte quien era el hombre, y fue a buscarlo, tampoco estan en mi casa, mi padre recibio una llamada y se retiro, y estoy aquí" le pasa su brazo por detrás, sin rechazarlo, permite que lo abrace "hubiera sido mas sencillo, matar a mi padre y a ti, bueno en realidad a mi padre, nunca tuvimos buena relacion, pero a ti, aunque quiero desquitarme, no podria vivir sin ti, curiosamente, la paciencia me enseño a ser observador, incluso llegue a la conclusion que el mejor castigo es el mental, y si esperas, un plan magistral empieza a formarse, y reconoces el momento justo para dar el golpe, gracias por enseñarme la paciencia".


	5. Chapter 5

Una hora despues. Suena el telefono, drake contesta, es la policia, detuvieron a su padre por golpear a un oficial, drake va pronto a su encuentro.

En la comisaria, esperaba ver a su padre en la rejas, pero resulta estar con el capitan de la policia, junto con el señor dallard no esta seguro de que hablaban, pero cuando se acerca, su padre no lo deja avanzar, el señor mallard expresa "no vuelvas acercarte a mi hijo, bastardo" toma a drake del brazo y lo jala fuera de la comisaria.

Neg, observa que el señor mallard recoge las pertenencias de drake del departamento, se mudan a san canario, aunque el padre puso una orden de restricción con el papa de neg, quiero estar lo mas lejos posible, drake solo puede despedirse de lejos, neg le responde, por lo menos esta satisfecho que su plan, va al pie de la letra.

Pero pronto descubre que sus planes tiene agujeros impredecibles: joe McQuack tambien se muda, el padre de drake sin querer escucha una conversación en el teléfono entre su hijo y el piloto, y se entera de la relacion de el y marc, a sus padres no les gusto el tipo de chico que es y se mudaron a san canario, Marc quedo inconsolable, pero crecio un profundo odio contra el señor mallard, "no te preocupes", le dijo neg "muy pronto lo haremos pagar, pero antes quiero que me ayudes a desaparecer a un estorbo".

"si jefe".

"según la policia, podria ser una venganza, el oficial dallard metio a prision a muchos criminales, pero según la policia todos siguen en la carcel, asi que no hay un sospechoso fijo por el asesinato del mencionado oficial, su hijo se salvo de morir ya que estaba en una disco con sus amigos.." dicen en la noticias.

-draco- murmuro muy triste drake, jurandose descubrir el culpable.

1 año despues.

Residencia mallard: -papa, ya volvi, me gustaria que no…- "¿Qué paso aquí?" piensa aterrorizado drake al ver el desorden en su casa- ¿papa?, ¿papa?, nononono- queda en shock al ver el cuerpo de su padre ensangrentado.

Un mes despues, no saben quien mato a su padre, la policia se atora con papeleos, el no necesita esto, quiere justicia para draco y su padre, aunque tuviera que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

10 años despues. -¿neg, eres tu?- pregunta el pato darwing.

-oh no, querido drakey, ahora soy negaduck, soy el producto de tu pequeña traicion, ¿recuerdas?, me tarde un tiempo, pero finalmente te encuentro-.

-¿marc?- pregunta joe McQuack desde su pato trueno. Marc no contesta, pero tiene una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa de satisfaccion de volver a ver al piloto.

-¿traicion?, ¿lo sabias?- pregunta Darwing.

-si, y tuve paciencia, como me enseñaste, tuve paciencia para matar a mi padre, por meterse contigo, sin que sospecharan de mi, paciencia para matar al tuyo, por alejarte de mi, y paciencia para volverte a encontrar-.

-¿tu.. Tu..?, ¿te has vuelto loco?- pregunta el heroe sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-todo por ti, mi amor- dice maniaticamente.

Fin.


End file.
